


(О Том,) Как Водят Настоящие Женщины

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Jiyong In Drag, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джиён водит машину так же, как поет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(О Том,) Как Водят Настоящие Женщины

Джиён водит машину так же, как поет, как занимается любовью - по сути, как делает все, за что берется: с упоением, растворяясь в процессе, становясь неотторжимой, органичной частичкой того, что происходит. "Как лётчик-истребитель," - завершает про себя цепочку сравнений Сынхён, следя за тем легким, проникнутым уверенностью напряжением, с которым его партнер стреляет взглядом по сторонам, разворачиваясь на запруженном автомобилями перекрестке. Его даже как-то жалко отвлекать, но когда легкая юбочка так соблазнительно скользит по его острым затянутым в чулочки коленкам, успевая подняться по стройным ножкам до самых узких крепких бедер, пока он не замечает этого и не водворяет ее на место, Сынхён не находит в себе сил сдерживаться.  
Он все еще чувствует их вкус на губах: вкус дорогого капрона его чулок, вкус тонкого кружева, пенно венчающего их на янтарных бедрах, вкус его кожи с внутренней стороны бедра, такой удивительно нежной и убегающей выше в промежность, где - ему почти больно представлять себе это - свернулся в ажурных трусиках его удивительно красивой формы член. Он продолжает ощущать глубоко во рту мускусный привкус его семени, столь щедро исторгнутого им считанные минуты назад, и этот призрак вкуса заставляет его желать вновь почувствовать сам вкус во всей полноте.  
Очень трудно сидеть и смотреть в окошко, когда рядом открывается столько соблазнов, и Сынхён с удовольствием отдается во власть разыгравшихся в нем страстей.  
Улучая момент, пока Джиён смотрит на что-то в зеркале заднего вида, в очередной раз попав в полосу напряженного трафика, старший протягивает руку и проворно ныряет ею глубоко под юбку его платья, заставляя легкую ткань подняться и собраться у него на коленях.  
\- Оппа! - всплескивает руками младший, выпуская руль и от неожиданности подпрыгивая на своем сиденье, когда пальцы старшего уверенно касаются его органа, плененного кружевом трусиков. - Ты с ума сошел! Мы врежемся, - шипит он, дергая коленом, пытаясь заставить того убрать руку.  
На что Сынхён реагирует низким гортанным смешком, даже не думая отступать. Напротив, его прикосновение становится более требовательным, когда он легко сжимает его через тонкую ткань, заставляя напрячься, словно его член тоже хочет оттолкнуть от себя его руку. Однако старший прекрасно знает, что это не так, что в отличие от напрягшейся позы и пылающего твердым намерением не поддаваться взглядом своего хозяина, его орган твердеет, с благодарностью принимая его прикосновения. Джиён прикусывает нижнюю губу, лавируя между потоками машин на автостраде, проклиная свою излишне развитую чувствительность, которая теперь не позволяет ему даже сопротивляться движениям руки его партнера.  
Он некоторое время молчит, пока они не переезжают мост, выезжая на участок, менее насыщенный машинами, и там уже вновь предпринимает попытку образумить старшего:  
\- Оппа, ты ненормальный, самоубийца, - однако он больше не преграждает его руке путь к своему органу, чью поднявшуюся головку тот уже аккуратно освобождает от кружевного плена, начиная ласкать ее пальцами, когда его рука ненадолго останавливается на вершине. - Мы должны где-нибудь остановиться. Сразу видно, что ты... ах... водить не умеешь, иначе бы... ммм... знал, как тяжело ехать в таком потоке.  
Тут он вдруг вскрикивает, когда Сынхён нажимает большим пальцем на его головку, выдавливая из отверстия на кончике начавшую выделяться жидкость, и отчаянно взмаливается:  
\- Сынхён-оппа! Умоляю, прекрати! Это опасно, как ты не понимаешь!  
Он совершенно покраснел и даже не смотрит на него, но сразу вслед за этими его словами машина сильно виляет на дороге, отчего их обоих так дергает, что рука Сынхёна оказывается отброшенной оттуда, где она успела так надежно обосноваться. Словно малышка Джиёна сама пытается защитить своего хозяина от его грязных (и что важнее - как нельзя более несвоевременных) домогательств.  
И ее маневр помогает: старший искренне пугается и наконец проникается серьезностью ситуации, оставляя руку при себе, что лишь слегка повернув голову в его сторону оценивает его сидящий рядом партнер. Поправляя на себе белье и юбку, он сосредотачивается на дороге, недовольно надувая свои вишневые губки, все еще пылающий покрасневшими щеками.  
Однако Сынхён недолго остается паинькой. Если он не может трогать его, то никто не помешает ему трогать себя, раз уж настроение у него сейчас такое, что стоит как-то даже просто невероятно: на стоянке им удалось удовлетворить лишь одного из них двоих, а теперь он еще и наслушался, как против своей воли стонет его Джиён, в то время как его спрятанный под тонкой юбочкой член удивительно чутко отзывается на его прикосновения. Поэтому уверенным движением он расстегивает на своих брюках пояс и дергает вниз ширинку, заставляя Джиёна заинтересованно повернуться на хорошо знакомый звук:  
\- Оппа, - он, должно быть, просто не представляет, сколько секса сейчас в его голосе, - я вижу, ты образумился. Когда будешь близко, предупреди меня, чтобы я смог остановиться, - и перехватывая его пылающий темным страстным огнем взгляд, заканчивает: - Не хочу, чтобы ты испачкал в моей сладкой малышке обивку.  
И подмигивает, широко улыбаясь своей самой манящей улыбкой.  
\- Черт тебя подери! - выругивается Сынхён, с силой сжимая себя, отчетливо вспоминая ощущение узости Джиёна, когда тот непроизвольно сжимает свой вход от боли, если он проникает в него без подготовки, - именно так ему бы хотелось сейчас в него войти, наказывая за этот манящий взгляд, столь жестоко брошенный в ситуации, когда манить его он никуда не собирается. - Ты поплатишься за это, Джи... - низко хрипит он, начиная быстро надрачивать себя, ярко представляя сладостную расправу над партнером.  
\- Не злись, - слышит он шепот совсем рядом со своим ухом, внезапно понимая, что закрыл глаза. - Мне обязательно понравится. Мне нравится все, что ты со мной делаешь... оппа, - и он целует его в губы, когда Сынхён резко поворачивает к нему голову, и успевает скользнуть по нему, ныряя тонким пальчиком в отверстие на кончике, пока на светофоре, где они остановились, не загорается зеленый свет.  
\- О, Джи, - стонет Сынхён, лишаясь его тесного присутствия.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает тот, ловя его взгляд в висящем в салоне зеркале, и, снова глядя на дорогу, продолжает: - Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь: выпью каждую каплю твоего семени, буду сосать так долго, как ты позволишь, впущу тебя так глубоко, как ты захочешь, заберусь на тебя сверху и не слезу до тех пор, пока ты не разрядишь в меня всю свою обойму. Я буду хорошей девочкой, шлюхой, мамочкой, младшей сестренкой, братиком, старым другом, проблядью и пьянью, лидером и командиром - всем, кем ты скажешь.  
Пока он говорит это, движения руки Сынхёна все ускоряются, он закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на спинку сиденья, начиная тяжело дышать и позволяя себе тихие низкие стоны. Напрочь забывая, что обещал предупредить младшего, когда почувствует приближение разрядки. Но даже увлеченный своим собственным пламенным монологом, Джиён не теряет контроля над ситуацией и когда видит, как Сынхён начинает двигать бедрами себе в руку, выгибая спину, стремясь поскорее достичь вершины, восклицает:  
\- О Боже, оппа, я должен остановиться!  
Если бы старший не был сейчас так поглощен своим стремлением, он бы, пожалуй, раз и навсегда уверился в том, что за рулем Джиён - настоящий летчик-истребитель, настолько стремительно и аккуратно тот перестраивается через три ряда и паркуется на первом же месте у обочины, где стоянка разрешена, ровно вставая у края.  
И немедленно склоняется к его органу, руками поддерживая свои локоны, норовящие залезть в лицо. Затем кладет одну руку на руку Сынхёна, заставляя того выпустить себя, пока он принимает его, погружая сразу глубоко в рот и начиная быстро сосать, помогая губам языком, пальцами поддерживая его немаленький орган у основания. Не проходит и полминуты, как он убеждается в том, насколько точно определил момент: Сынхён проливается ему в рот мощной горячей струей, заставляя Джиёна несколько раз сглотнуть, проглатывая его семя, после чего тот аккуратно высасывает и слизывает его с его члена прежде чем выпустить его, уже блаженно ослабевший и уменьшившийся, изо рта.  
Сынхён отрешенно гладит его по волосам, и поднимая взгляд на его лицо младший понимающе улыбается: ничего удивительного, что его партнер напрочь забыл предупредить его о приближении оргазма - он явно пребывает сейчас в том лучшем из миров, куда так часто попадает, когда кончает с ним. Пройдет еще какое-то время прежде чем он очнется и вернется к нему на Землю. Джиён наклоняется и еще раз целует его член, прикрывая его его рукой.  
Распрямляется и возвращается за руль, поправляя в зеркале прическу, с удовлетворением отмечая, что не смазал помаду, пока сосал. Выключает аварийные огни и трогает с места свою малышку, недовольно стартующую и торопящуюся вернуться вернуться на дорогу. "Ревнует," - ловит себя на мысли Джиён и гладит ее по рулю, подмигивая своему отражению в зеркале: - "Выбрось из головы, детка. Нас с тобой ему точно не разлучить".


End file.
